mmo
by kurain
Summary: kurin gets dragged into an mmo by his friend to his surprise he finds some one he knows


it was early saturday a normal day for him as he walked up to his friend at the store

"hey john whats goin on what you got there" he said as he got closer to him. john turned and started to have a little bit of a nerd freak out

"what i have here is the next big thing in gameing hugh you have to get it i promise you you will regret it if you don't" john said with a fire in his eyes. hugh just stared at him wondering why he was so intent on getting him to buy it hugh then sighed and then looked at the game after about five minutes decided that he might

"how much was it" he asked knowing he won't like the answer. john answered with a giant grin "only fifty bucks" as he kept his grin on his face hugh's face began to drop

"you think I'm going to waste my food money on some damn game" hugh said with a bit of anger in his voice john looked at hugh with his giant grin still plastered to his face

"please i promise this will be the last time just try it and if you don't like it i will give you your money back and there's a money back guarantee" john said as he dropped to his knees begging hugh knew he was lying but this was sad and he wouldn't quit till he said yes so he bought it he looked for a used one but it was to new

"what is this exactly now "hugh asked a little pissed about using his money john was way to happy "it's an mmo that you get to fully customize your character down to the very last detail you can even make a back ground story and it can have an effect on what your character earns theres only one problem you can only make one character so you better like your character" john said with a little disappointment in his voice. hugh looked at john with some confusion

"so after you make a character you can't remake him or her" hugh asked with the confusion still plastered on his face john looked at hugh and frowned

"yes that's true so i can't make my dream team but the character looks like you and can chose from different races" john said as he spaced out in his dreams of women hugh sighed and read the booklet after a bit he got the gist of the characters and the traits races were a bit tricky but the most promising looked like the beast or the elf the beast had size, speed, strength and a couple abilities that would come in handy but elfs have faster attacks and are harder to hit and the obvious looks. "alright lets go play john" hugh said with a little sigh in his voice missing his food money john lit up like a lightbulb and jumped at the chance

"lets go and install it right now" john hurried hugh back to his house and after the long download hugh started it up and put on the head set with a flash of light the loading screen came up and it was like a display of the heros of the world there was a beast tank, an elf assassin, a human mage and an elf priest as hugh started to read on the statues they vanished and a npc popped up

"so what are you thinking about being" she pointed to the characters "or do you want us to select by test of personality" the npc asked

"can i take the test and still make my own choice?" the npc sat there for a bit

"my boss said no"

'boss so she's real'

"that's fine i want to be a beast any way" hugh said as he looked for the beast section

"do i also pick my class or is that in game" he said as he looked at the woman. after he asked that the gm stated

"you really don't pick much we go off of your natural characteristics here is what you will look like as a beast" as she said that a image of a beast that was the same height as him and same fire red hair and sky blue eyes the only problem was it was naked and the gm wasn't looking away

"you mind" hugh asked in a bit of an agitated voice.

"not at all"she said with a look of longing on her face hugh just stood in front of him.

"is that all can i play now" he asked trying to hurry it up so he can get out of there.

"well about your question there are no classes only skills" when she said that hugh had a look of confusion on his face.

"what do you mean no classes. the last game that did that it ended in disaster" he said while thinking that this was a bad idea.

"i assure you that it will be an experience you will you will never forget" she said with a smirk and a wink. hugh just shrugged it off and hoped that she was just messing with him.

"all right well can i just get this started" he asked still covering his naked character from her. she looked at him with a look of disappointment.

"o your no fun well my character name is ariea look me up" she said with a wink and asked

"what name do you want to go by" still stareing at his character. he thought about it and after a minute of thought said "KURIN" she looked at him thinking the name over

"sounds all right do you want a title" she asked still trying to get a look at his looked at her then asked.

"will it have an effect on any thing" he tilted his head in wonder.

"it gives stat bonuses and a sweet nick name" she said with a wink.

"alright i guess born in flames" he said hoping to end the conversation she looked at him with concern.

"why would you want that you may injure your body"she leaned in closer to him he gained a look of wonder.

"you said it would add stats" he tilted his head to the other side she sighed.

"yes but it also changes your looks and can add debuffs so you need to be careful. she said with a look of disapproval. he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I will take my chances can i just get goin" he said crossing his arms.

"o fine joy hopefully your more fun in-game" she said with yet another smile and wink he just sighed and entered the game well another loading screen that had the heros on it 'maybe they just looked like the class and were something else if that's the case i ca' before he could finish his thought he loaded in to the game as he did he he saw people standing around him gawking as he looked around he looked at his HUD and noticed his health was going down he looked to see if any one was attacking him but there was nothing then he looked at his health and noticed the debuff burn as he wondered why he got splashed with water as the flame went out every where else his left bicep was still aflame then it slowly sunk in to his skin with a strong burning sensation when he looked it was the only part of his fur that was black every one stared at him for a minute and then paid him no mind. his burn had quit damaging him so he ignored it.

'guess it was cuz my title o well nothing i can do about it now time to get to work' he began looking for things to do as he ran around the city he noticed there were no quests after getting royally confused he stopped someone.

"excuse me but why can i not find any quests" he said trying to be polite not liking having any thing to do with other players unless nesisary. the man looked up at him seeing as he was about a head and a half shorter than him as he shrugged off the slight sadness from the fact.

"the reason you can't find any is simple there aren't any there are requests and special events other than that you can go hunting for monsters" he said as he went to walk away but was stopped yet again by the beast.

"what about the lvl system what role does that hold" he asked the man looked at him with a bit of fluster.

"the level system is for your attributes so you can level up your skills such as smiting and cooking and such but other than that not much else as for your strength and wisdom and other such abilities you gain as you train and doing certain tasks did that answer your question" he asked with bit of sarcasm. kurin just looked at him and sighed.

"yes thank you sorry for bothering you" he said as he turned and walked away,

'might as well check out my equipment' he said to himself as he looked in to his bag and checked his character to find all he had was basic equipment which was the clothes on his back. he sat there trying to figure out why he didn't have a weapon but decided to go and try out hand to hand. he finally found the outside of town and saw some low-level monsters well seemed to be for the area.

'boars and bunnies aren't really a boss' he thought to himself as he walked out to take one on he looked at the bunnies and boars he couldn't bring himself to kill the bunnies it would look like he was bullying them so he attacked the boars the boar charged him he leapt to one side as it charged right by him as it skidded to a stop it turned around rather slow for the level it made sense to make this an easy fight he thought as he waited for the beast to charge him and he grabbed the tusks and was pushed back about three feet and remembered the cattle he had to take down back on the farm and the ripped his right arm up and left arm in and down sending the boar flying it to another boar kurin looked at them with a bit of worry.

"well this isn't good" he said with a bead of sweat coming off his brow.

"HEY TAKE THIS" kurin heard a voice but didn't see any one but he did see a sword flying at his face as it got closer he grabbed it on the final twist and brought it in to the first boars eye the game was surprisingly graphic as it reared back and fell dead as the other came in to his blind side and brought his tusks up under him throwing him into the air he rolled with it and brought the sword down in a slash the boar shrugged it off and charged again he rolled to one side and actualy looked at his sword it wasn't what he thought it was it was a rapier not a short sword.

"all right now i got ya" he said as he drew the sword back in a ready stance with one hand at the tip and one firmly on the hilt the boar charged one more time he got into a lower stance and waited for the boar to get closer as he readied the rapier the boar got four feet away and he lunged at it sending the sword three-quarters in to the beast both vanished and gave him experience and a bit of meat kurin looked around for the person who had yelled at him and almost took his head off he saw an elf sitting on a rock about thirty feet away smirking at him kurin wondered what he thought was so funny he went up to him and went to hand him his weapon back but denied it.

"it's all yours i guess you didn't want a weapon or couldn't find a blacksmith either way it wasn't a smart idea to take on two boars like that not bad skills tho where did you learn that from" the elf asked kurin leaning in and jumping down and looking him over then he noticed the scar on his left bicep.

"oh you're the guy from town the one that was on fire as you logged in did you report that" he asked him looking it over.

"no i didn't i asked for it it was my title and now i am scared with it and i am willing to live with that it didn't kill me i am going to go back to town and sell the meat and find a weapon" kurin said as he started to walk away the elf stopped him.

"wait wait whats your name I'm kovedian" he said as he tried to be nice.

"WAIT YOUR KOVEDIAN" kurin said with a bit of anger in his voice kovedian looked at him with a slight look of wonder

"yeah why whats wrong do i know you" he looked at him and remembered that his brother had just started playing.

"you wouldn't be kurin would you" he asked as he got closer and readied his weapon kurin looked at it it was a scythe small but still a lethal weapon.

"i knew some thing was funny no one helps out new characters unless it suits them you were planing on killing me weren't you" kurin gripped the rapier looking at his brother kovedian just laughed and leapt back a bit.

"looks like a have a chance to get revenge on you for all those times you beat me in real life" he said as he drew his scythe all the way and got ready and charged at kurin kurin looked at him he was at a disadvantage in speed but in a matter of strength he could win using his improved reflexes he flipped over his brother and brought the sword down on him he took the hit and flipped around with a snicker then charged again taking another slash at him he ducked this one and caught him in the knee kovedian was looking a bit mad at this point he readied his scythe and it started to glow kurin got a little worried.

'all i have to do is dodge it i have to keep my eyes on him and wait for it' as he finished the thought kovedian charged him and was faster than before kurin knew he couldn't dodge it and if he tried would do more damage so he dropped his sword and charged him kovedian didn't know what to do so he just tried to finish it the level difference was small but still he was four to his one he had this in the bag one skill attack and that should do it as he drew near he went to slash kuirn but as he swung the scythe kurin grabbed at the hilt and in his guard on the collar of his Armour kovedian thought he was gonna try to just stop it knowing it was almost impossible he didn't care what he didn't notice was that kurin had redirected his weight to go around him and that he started to glow as well kovedian went around kurin virtually painlessly kurin had a small cut on his ribs forgetting about it he finished the charge on his attack and then lunged at his brother kovedian thought he was being stupid he barely did any damage with his other attacks and now he didn't have a weapon he didn't stand a chance but then he saw his burn mark start to spark and leap with fire as he hit kovedian in his moment of shock he was engulfed with flames and was unable to put them out kurin looked at him and was in shock he had no idea he could do that he started to walk away but then kovedian stood back up kurin looked at his health then kovedian's.

"i think you should quit i have an advantage here to no matter what you can't seem to beat me" as kurin said that kovedian lunged at him.

"oh really" kovedian almost landed the hit but kurin jumped it then delivered an ax kick to his shoulder dislocating it forcing him to drop his scythe and dropping his health to a sliver while kurins was at half and growing he couldn't figure out how but it was kovedian threw his scythe kurin caught it but then kovedian jumped at the chance and grabbed it and caught him across the chest twice dropping his health to a fourth it slowly started to climb kurin was mad now kovedian lunged at him in a rage kurin slipped past him and rushed him in the side then blitzed him with fast lefts and heavy rights then knocked him in to the air with a knee and charged a kick and in his stun kovedian couldn't dodge as kurin flew at him he landed three devastating flame kicks he landed with a thud and vanished kurin gained a level and walked away but not before noticing the claymore that was left in his brother's place he picked it and the rapier back up and put the claymore on his back and the rapier on his hip walked back to town and ran in to his brother leaving some church looking building he just ignored him kovedian was pissed now kurin couldn't get rid of the scar of the slashes on his chest he went to the armorer and bought some chain mail to help with defense he then walked away to go kill things and get ready for the rest of the evil in the game.

end for now let me know what you think

i know i have errors but it is a work in progress


End file.
